The Unexpected
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: Izumi, 3rd Seat of the 7th Division, was signed a job. She just wasn't sure if it was a job that she wanted to keep or run as far from as she could, but to prove herself she would do it. What she didn't expect were unfamiliar feelings to get in the way. With the promise of more power, she would either make the best decision of her life...Or the deadliest.
1. Chapter 1

**^-^'' Hi again! It's me! I know I haven't posted or updated anything in such a long time. I've been out of ideas, and only recently has this one come to me. There are some things in this that might seem familiar, like the girl's, Izumi's, sword's name and ability. Well that's because I used it in a story before that I never finished and just recently deleted. That would have been Byakuya's story, Learning to Laugh. Well I wasn't happy at all with it, so I scrapped it and added it into this one. There are a few characters that are introduced into this story that are from the Roleplay world. They are my fellow rper's and good friends of mine. Those characters and their abilities belong solely to them, and not me. I will list them as such. Izumi belongs to me.**

**Satoshi Takashita  
Janae Abarai/Takashita  
Shin'Ichi Takashita  
Hisashi Takashita  
Auta Hitsugaya  
Miki Matsurika/Abarai**

Last but not least...I DO NOT own any of the cannon Bleach Characters. Those belong to Tite Kubo. ^-^ Enjoy!

* * *

Izumi Ryoichi sat on the roof of the 7th division looking down at the dark violet Zanpakuto, Akumu Oni, or Nightmare Demon. She'd finally been promoted to 3rd seat within the squad. She should be out celebrating with her friends and fellow squad mates, but instead, she sat here alone.

For months now she felt like something was off with herself but she couldn't really put a finger on what or where this feeling was coming from.

Sighing softly, she pulled her knees to her chest, just as a blonde blur ran past her. Eyes widening, she tracked the blur, smiling as it stopped and came back to her. "Izumi!? What are you doing up here when everyone is inside celebrating your promotion!" The blonde asked, her bright green eyes looking at her curiously.

She smiled back at her friend. "Auta, I don't like big parties, you know that."

Her jaw dropped revealing a pair of sharp fangs. "But, Satohi and everyone worked so hard to set this up just for you!" She exclaimed.

Izumi frowned a little as she said that. She knew how hard her Captain and friends worked at putting together this little party, just to celebrate her promotion to 3rd seat, while his wife and Lieutenant Janae Abarai was out on leave taking care of their newborn son Shin'Ichi. With a nod she cast her violet eyes back on her friend. "I know, Auta, but I just don't like being the center of attention. What about when Captain Hitsugaya promoted you to 3rd seat? You didn't get a big party or anything."

Auta gave a little pout before smiling and shrugging it off. "I know, but Captain runs the squad differently then Satoshi does. Even differently than Renji runs his squad, he usually gives a little celebration for his division member's promotions."

It was true. When Renji Abarai became Captain of the 5th Division, he'd started celebrating any promotion given above the rank of 6th seat. Even Janae had been given a party when she'd become his Lieutenant back when her and Satoshi were still a part of his division. That was before Satoshi had decided to give her a chance and took her into his division and under his wing. Since then they'd become great friends. He helping her to gain better control of a Zanpakuto's Shikai, whose power was terrifying and hard to handle. If she wasn't careful, she could become consumed by the nightmares she created.

After a moment, she looked back at Auta, who awaited her answer. Standing, she secured Akumu Oni at her side in the dark violet sash she wore with her uniform. "Alright Auta, I'll go down to the party. But only because you want me to."

Auta's green eyes instantly brightened and she jumped around clapping her hands, running up to Izumi and hugging her tightly around the waist. "Yay! Thank you, Izumi!" Grabbing her wrist, Auta dragged her off the roof of the division and inside where she was greeted by everyone and congratulated.

* * *

A couple days after the party and her promotion, Izumi found herself being lead to a part of the Seireitei that she'd never been to, but had always heard about. It was a place where no one went unless you were given permission by the Head Captain himself. And today, she was being taken there by her own Captain, Satoshi Takashita.

As she followed behind him, she watched his back as they walked on and on. He was a tall muscular man, with shoulder length brown hair that was well kept and trimmed, he'd grown it out more since they'd meet, probably because his wife, Janae enjoyed his hair longer. When you first meet Satoshi, it wasn't the long hair or his muscular build that you first took notice of. No, it was the hollowed eyes that you see first. The irises a bright yellow color and what were suppose to be the whites of his eyes, were a deep black. It was eerie at first, but eventually, she got used to looking him in the eyes, and stopped noticing them all together. Though they were close friends, she still had no idea why his eyes were the way they were. She could only assume that Janae and his old Captain, Renji, knew about the past he refused to share with anyone else. It was obvious that it still haunted him to this day, and she never wanted to pry into someone's past that continued to hurt them even after years.

"Izumi," His deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she stood straighter and looked up at him.

"Sir," She asked.

"When we get down there, I can't follow you, for reasons best left unsaid at this time, but I don't want you lingering down there too long. You get in, do what you need to, and get out. Is that understood?" He asked.

She could hear the seriousness in his voice, and it wasn't often that he acted this serious, unless they were facing a difficult enemy and he was afraid one of them wasn't going to make it back. He acted as if; whatever was down there was a battle neither of them was prepared for. Nodding her head in understanding she replied, "Yes sir, I understand."

He gave a single nod, "Good."

When he didn't say anything else, she decided to ask the question she'd been dying to ask since he told her to follow him earlier that morning. "Uh…Sir? What am I suppose to be doing when we get there?"

He stopped in the middle of the torch lit hallway, and if she hadn't been paying attention, she might have bumped into his stilled frame. Turning he looked down at her with those black and yellow eyes. "I didn't want you to be the one to go down there, not this close to _him_, but the Head Captain gave the orders and I have to follow. You're to receive a report from the Shinigami stationed there and return it to me. Nothing more, nothing less. Get in, and get out."

The way he said 'him' as if the word alone was a sour taste on his tongue, made Izumi shudder. What or who was down there that made even this powerful Captain, not want to mention his name. With a nod, Izumi went on to say, "Understood, sir. But, who is down here?"

A growl came from Satoshi, it was almost too low for her to hear, but as he began walking again, she made out the name he mumbled out under his breath. "Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

**I surely hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try and continue this unlike with my other stories. Please remember to review telling me your thoughts ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**^-^ Hellos again! See Chapter 2...;) I'm able to get them out still...Anyways, I didn't get any kind of feedback about the first chapter, granted not much happened...So please send me some reviews. Not gonna keep you long, so enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT own anything Bleach**

* * *

Sosuke Aizen. The name most Shinigami feared, and were taught about in the Academy, early on to fear and never mention. He'd once been a respected Captain of the Gotei 13, but had betrayed the Soul Society along with two other Captains, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. She'd never meet any of them, was too young at the time, fighting to stay alive in the Rukongai with her younger sister Kazumi, to even remember.

Her face paled and she stopped in mid-step as Satoshi said the name. Fear coursing through her body, she began to tremble. Of course everyone knew the power that Sosuke Aizen held, his Zanpakuto was an illusion type, like hers, but his was different, his was complete hypnosis. There were even rumors that he was still able to use his abilities while bound in the chair he was imprisoned in for a thousand years. Whether it was true or not, she didn't know. But she really wasn't interested in finding out.

"C-Captain!" She hurried back up to him, stopping in front of him, her violet eyes full of fear. "I'm not skilled enough to go into a room with someone like him. He'd over power my mind in an instant and I wouldn't even know it!"

Satoshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Izumi, I have faith in you. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Plus, Aizen's power only works on those who have seen it first hand, and because you weren't a part of the Gotei 13 when he was Captain, you've never seen his Zanpakuto ability, meaning you're still immune to its effects."

She shook her head, "But, what if he says something to me. Everyone knows how smart he is, I've heard rumors of Momo Hinamori having been ensnared by his voice alone. What if that happens to me?! I'm not that strong to resist him." Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me go in there alone."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to make you go in there, Izumi, but it's an order given by the Head Captain. You have to do this, if you want to keep your position. It's a test of sorts." With that said he gave her a reassuring smile, before walking past her and continuing on.

A test? So that's what this was all about. It was a test to show if she was up to the challenge of being the 3rd seat of the 7th Division. Pushing back her fear, of what was to come; she steeled her nerves and followed after her Captain. If this was what she needed to do to prove herself, then damn it, this was what she would do. Even if that meant facing the most powerful man to ever threaten and come the closest to destroying the Soul Society.

After about another fifteen minutes of walking, Satoshi stopped in front of a large steel door. He looked down at her, before speaking, "This is where I have to leave you. Remember what I said, get in and get out. Don't stop to talk to anyone other than the Shinigami on duty, and come back."

Izumi gulped and nodded. She couldn't say anything else, so she just watched as he typed in the code to the door and it moved out of the way, showing her down another torch lit hallway. She wondered for a moment why there weren't any real lights, but quickly moved it out of her thoughts as her task lay ahead of her. She knew what she needed to do, but wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. To go up against one of the most evil men in history, and not be effected. She just hoped what Satoshi had said was true and she wouldn't be affected by this man's powers.

As she neared another door, she saw that there was no one posted outside the door. Grabbing the door knob she twisted it to open it, revealing a darkened room, again not seeing anyone inside. She wondered where on Earth were the Shinigami that was supposed to be here on duty. Surely he wasn't allowed to leave his post for anything.

Stepping inside, she cleared her throat. "H-hello?" She called out, hoping someone would come out and greet her. "3rd seat Ryochi here to collect the report on the prisoner, Sosuke Aizen."

A soft chuckle answered her, and she stiffened instantly. It was too calm, too relaxed. That couldn't possibly be the prisoner. He wouldn't be that calm. Would he? "W-who's there?" She called out, looking for a light switch.

"You're telling me, they sent a mere child down here?" His voice was just as calm as his laughter had been. "The Soul Society has become careless."

"I'm not a child." She said defiantly, sticking her chin out, only then remembering that Satoshi had told her not to talk to anyone but the Shinigami on duty. Turning back to the door, she was about to leave to find the man and get what she came for and leave, but his voice floated over to her once more.

"Of course you're not a child, but a woman with power. I can feel it. Your ability is something to be feared. Am I right?" He asked her.

Izumi paused, thought of her Zanpakuto's power running through her mind. How did he know about her ability? Surely he didn't know what she was capable of. No one but Satoshi and a few others knew its true powers. She feared those powers, knowing firsthand what they could do. Shaking her head, she took a hold of the door once more.

"I could teach you to control those powers you fear so much, 3rd seat Ryochi. But you'd have to do your part, I'm trapped here in this chair, and I think you can get me out."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the sound of his voice. It was compelling, like nothing she'd ever heard before. Without realizing it, she found herself answering him. "How can I release you from a kido that powerful? I'm just a 3rd seat, and kido was not my best subject. I couldn't release you even if I wanted to." Which she didn't. Did she?

He told her he could help her control her sword's powers, she could probably even achieve Bankai if she went under his wing. He was after all, the most powerful man ever to threaten the Soul Society. Opening the door quickly, she meant to leave, and never look back. But as she stepped out, she looked back and just as she looked back, a light appeared behind him, illuminating his face. Even though it was wrapped in black bindings, she could still make out what he looked like. Deep brown eyes looked back at her, a little relaxed smile played on his prefect face, she had the feeling that he was laughing at her. His chestnut brown hair was slicked back from his beautiful face, leaving one curled strained of hair hanging between his eyes, and falling over his nose and cheek. Her breath seemed to stop in her lungs, she'd never seen any man as breathing taking as he was.

His smile widened, as if he knew exactly the effect he had on her. "Just think about it, Izumi. All the knowledge you need to know can be found in the library. Come back to me when you've made your decision."

Closing the door, she blocked out his face, his voice. But still, with the door between them, she could hear his calm, relaxed chuckle. See his beautifully evil face. If there was a devil, Sosuke Aizen was definitely him. Beautiful beyond belief, a voice capable of ensnaring a virgin determined to wait for the right man.

A hand on her shoulder startled her so badly that she instantly unsheathed her Zanpakuto, pointing it at the man who'd touched her. Once she'd calmed some, she realized that she'd drawn her weapon on a fellow Shinigami, something that was forbidden. Eyes widening, she quickly sheathed it once more and bowed to the man in respect. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. You startled me and I only reacted on instinct."

"Came into contact with Aizen, did you?" She peeked up at him and saw a smile on his face, grey eyes looking down at her. "He's a scary one that man, but harmless as long as he's tied up in that chair. Here," He passed her a stack of papers. "This is everything that the Head Captain should need. Come back next week and I'll give you the new reports."

She looked at him in shock, not knowing that she would have to return to this place, and possibly run into _him_ again. She didn't think she would be able to handle another encounter. "C-come back next week? I thought I was only supposed to come here today. Captain Takashita didn't say anything about making this a weekly job."

He raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "The last person who came down here weekly quit. You're their replacement. If you don't think you can handle the job, I'll report that you're not interested and someone else will be found who can."

"No!" She yelled, before softening her voice. "I want the job; I need this to prove myself to the Head Captain. I'll return in a week." Bowing once more, she turned and started back up the hall she'd come down. She didn't know why she decided to continue this, but the sudden thought of not returning made her feel like it would be the end of her world. Why had she felt that?

Shaking it off, she got to the steel door where Satoshi stood on the other side. Looking back, she thought she felt the back of someone's hand run down her cheek. It made her shiver, and close her eyes, goose bumps rising all over her body, but no one was there. Aizen's word floating through her mind, _"Just think about it, Izumi. All the knowledge you need to know can be found in the library. Come back to me when you've made your decision."_

Shuddering once more, she knocked on the door, indicating to her captain that she was ready to leave, and as the door opened, she glanced back at the door at the end of the hallway, the one where Sosuke Aizen was kept. Why was it so very tempting to do as he asked? Maybe his powers were much stronger then they had once been and affected her even without her having to see his sword?

"Izumi?" Satoshi's deep voiced pulled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

She quickly looked up at him, holding out the documents she'd been given. "He says that I should return next week to collect the new reports."

Satoshi nodded and looked over the paper's she'd handed him. "Alright, I suppose I should give to the pass code so that you can come back on your own, you won't need me now that you know the way here." He looked back at her, and frowned deeply. "Are you alright, Izumi? You look spooked."

Was it that obvious? Putting a smile on her face, she shook her head. "It was darker then I thought down there. I'm alright." Why didn't she tell him about meeting Aizen? Why keep something like that to herself? This man was her friend, had helped her get to the position she was today. Why didn't she confide in him?

"Alright, but you know you can always talk to me, about anything."

"I know, thanks Captain." She walked past him and back towards the main part of the Seireitei, wanting to put as much distance as she could between her and the man bound to that chair.

* * *

Deep underground, Sosuke Aizen smiled to himself. Maybe after 200 years, he'd finally found a way to get himself out of these bonds and back to his original plan of creating the Okin and getting to the Soul King's palace. Maybe he would at last complete the plan he'd set out to do, so many years ago, and that girl would be the one to help him.

If she managed to break him from his bonds and release him from this damned chair, he would do as he promised. Teach the dimwitted girl how to control her powers, make her stronger, and when the time came, he would use her to gain what he wanted. Use those abilities she feared so much against her friends and family. She would follow him, just as so many others had followed him blindly. Believing that he would help them, when really he was the one using them. Taking what he wanted and then killing them.

He laughed silently to himself. It was so easy, manipulate one's mind, and bend it to his will. This girl would be no different. After he was done with her, he would toss her aside and let her friends kill her for her betrayal.

After 200 years, he would finally be free to do as he pleased. But first, he needed to charm her into thinking he wanted to help her, make her believe he wasn't her enemy and that in fact it was the Soul Society who she should be afraid of. So until the time came, and she returned, he would wait, as he had for so long. After all, he was a patient man.

Izumi woke that night, screaming in her sleep, eyes wide with fear as sweat poured off of her. The nightmares consumed her, gripping her head she silently started to cry. Every night it was the same thing, nightmares of all kinds plaguing her dreams. It had been so long since she'd last had a happy dream that she couldn't even remember the last time. She just wanted peace, wanted to sleep without waking to her own screams of terror. Maybe when she finally had complete control of her Zanpakuto's powers would she have a peaceful night's sleep.

"_I could teach you to control those powers you fear so much, 3__rd__ seat Ryochi."_ Sosuke Aizen's voice floated through her thoughts. Making her shiver and rub her hands up and down her arms.

Lying back down, she looked up at the ceiling, her mind consumed with what he had said to her. Could he really teach her control her powers? Then would the nightmares cease and she could sleep through the night. Was she willing to take that chance? Betray the Soul Society, risk her very life and that of her friends?

Covering her face with her hands, she shook her head vigorously. No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't betray everyone and everything she'd come to stand for. What about her sister? What would happen to her, if she freed Aizen like he asked?

Sighing, she removed her hands from her face and once again stared at the ceiling. The image of Sosuke Aizen's face appeared before her eyes. Those deep brown eyes, and chestnut hair to match, a face that was more beautiful than anyone she'd ever laid eyes upon. He could truly pass for a god.

As exhaustion pulled at her, she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and tried desperately to make the image of the man that was supposed to be her

* * *

**Remember to please review...I've already started working on Chapter 3 and would love to post it soon, but I don't want to get too into this story and no one liking it. So please let me know what you're thinking.**


End file.
